kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.
is the second story in the seventh episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 14, 2003 on Cartoon Network and was the first appearance of Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362. Information Summary A 13 year old operative escapes decommissioning, and Sector V is forced to side with a grumpy, arrogant and feminist KND operative, Decommissioning Officer Numbuh 86, to track him down. They follow him to the DCFDTL's Mansion, however their ship crashed. Numbuh 86 blames this on the boys of Sector V and tells Numbuh 1, 2, and 4 to guard a dandelion while she, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 head into the DCFDTL's Mansion, where Numbuh 86 captures Numbuh 206, the DCFDTL ask "What is the meaning of this?!" The DCFDTL then reveal to Numbuh 86 that they been saving their toenails which grosses her out as Numbuh 86 then screams, the fugitive escapes as Numbuh 3 and 5 arrive, the fugitive is captured by the boys of Sector V, and Numbuh 86 takes Numbuh 206 to the Moonbase where Numbuh 274 tells her that Numbuh 206 is actually Numbuh 362 in undercover who angrily yells at Numbuh 86 for her incompetence and arrogance. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 58 (debut) *Numbuh 59 (debut) *Numbuh 86 (debut) *Numbuh 206 (debut) *Numbuh 274 *Numbuh 362 (debut) Villains *Numbuh 206 (debut) *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Locations *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Unnamed Beach *KND Moonbase 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *E.S.C.A.P.E.R. Transcript Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E./Transcript Gallery See Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E./Gallery Quotes *Numbuh 86: Of all the stupid things in the stupid world of stupid people acting stupid, you boys are the stupidliest! It's like you're trying to win a stupid contest but you're too stupid to take a stupidity test!! *Numbuh 362: You idiot! I was this close to getting the Delightful Children's plans! And then you attack me from out of nowhere! Whose side are you on anyways? I'm ashamed to call you a girl! I never thought a girl could be so stupid! You are by far the most idiotic person I've ever, ever worked with! *Numbuh 3: Man, who put a bee in her undies? Trivia *It is revealed in this episode, that the DCFDTL collect and keep their toenails safe in a jar, instead of just throwing them out after cutting them, which Numbuh 86 thought was disgusting. *Numbuhs 86 and 362 made their first appearances in this episode; this is also the only episode that 362 appear where she isn't the Supreme Leader, as Chad ("Numbuh 274") is technically the head of the KND before his eventual betrayal in Operation: E.N.D. Goofs *When Numbuhs 3, 5 and 86 first get in the mansion, Numbuh 3's hand isn't on the spicer, it is floating. *When Numbuh 86 is saying how Numbuh 362's going to give her a big promotion, her M.U.S.K.E.T. isn't with her. *Numbuh 86's spaceship is different in the end than the one she arrived in. *When Numbuh 86 puts Numbuh 206 (actually Numbuh 362) in her ship, she makes a girl sound, but when Numbuh 86 kicks her, she makes a boy sound. F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. Category:Season 2 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 86 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 362 Category:Episodes with bad endings Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1